Surrender
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Tsuzuki gets into another poker game with Dr. Muraki, same wager as always. And if Tsuzuki loses, no one will be around to save him... MurTsu yaoi One-Shot PWP


**Summary:** Tsuzuki gets into another poker game with Dr. Muraki, same wager as always. And if Tsuzuki loses, no one will be around to save him… (Mur/Tsu) One-shot.

**Rated NC-17/X. Period.**

**Word Count: **3,337

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any characters of Yami no Matsuei.

**WARNING:** Explicit content of gay men having sex. If offended by such things, then don't read.

**Surrender**

Sweat poured from every single pore on both of their bodies. Their eyes were unable to unlock from each other, waiting for the other to move first. No thoughts were passing through either mind. The air was thick with tension, just waiting...

Asato Tsuzuki never really liked Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. That right eye of his was just downright creepy, and the way he always hinted that he wanted him in _that_ way made him nervous. The time when they had last met on that fancy yacht and played poker, he was _glad_ Hisoka came when he had. He thanked all things _godly_ for that intrusion. And he never really approved of Muraki's tendency to murder innocent people for shits and giggles. And that _eye_...!

He had gone to a bar, like normal human males do, and was looking forward to a simple, uninterrupted night off. He never expected to see Dr. Creepy at said bar. After both downed a few drinks, the topic of poker came up, and then did the memory of their last game they played. And with the wager of either Tsuzuki winning 100,000 yen worth of chocolate cake or Muraki winning Tsuzuki's body, a drunken shinigami couldn't resist.

So here they were, at their last and deciding deal, at a table in a tiny, one bed hotel room. They were at a stalemate, so whoever won this bet won all. They sweated off every passing second, Tsuzuki staring at Muraki's visible eye.

He vaguely wondered how Muraki's other eye had gotten so scary before finally looking down at his cards. He successfully kept the smile off his face- a full house sat pretty in his hands, 3 5's and 2 8's.. He was sure he had Muraki beat, and was attempting to count how many cakes he could buy with 100,000 yen with his fuzzy mind.

Amethyst eyes looked up again, and noticed how Muraki didn't look drunk at all. Shrugging it off, he laid his hand on the table. "Full House," he announced proudly, "Try and beat that."

Muraki stared at the cards. "Very lucky, Mr. Tsuzuki, lucky indeed..." He glanced at his own cards. "I had been hoping that you wouldn't beat me, since you've been lucky so far..." As slow as he possibly could, he laid his cards one by one on the table, watching Tsuzuki's eyes grow in horror as each one came into view. "But..." he said wistfully, "I guess I was luckier."

Tsuzuki's jaw finally dropped. "R- Royal Flush...?!" he squeaked. "B-B-But... My full house!"

A dark chuckle came from Muraki. "I win, Mr. Tsuzuki. Or... May I call you _Asato_ tonight...?"

Tsuzuki was on his feet, all signs of drunkenness evaporating as panic took over. An accusing finger pointed at Muraki's winning deal. "That... **You cheated!**"

Somehow, in a mere split second, Tsuzuki was pinned to the wall that had been only inches away from him, Muraki's smirking face coming closer to his own. "Now..." he whispered, going for the shinigami's right ear, "be a man and accept your loss. While you're at it-" He paused to take the earlobe into his mouth and let it glide out. "-give me what you promised by letting me have _you_..."

The brunette's tense body easily felt the heat coming from Muraki's body as he felt kisses and licks tracing his jaw. _This is my fault... I walked right into __**this**__ one like a sliding glass door... And no one knows I'm here in Okinawa, because I didn't want anyone __**bugging **__me. No one can __**save**__ me..._ His eyes stung from not blinking, and he bit his lip as he felt his shirt get untucked from under his jeans. _I shouldn't have taken his offer; I should've left as soon as I saw him-!_

His thoughts were cut short when his head was tilted back so the physician could lick under his chin. He heard him groan in sheer happiness before his tongue left his skin. A silvery eye opened to look at Tsuzuki, and a smile went on his lips. "Your eyes are most _beautiful_ when you're afraid, Asato..." He watched Tsuzuki's eyes grow wide as he gave him a chaste kiss on his soft lips. "But you shouldn't be so _tense_...-" He took advantage of Tsuzuki's now parted lips by taking the lower into his mouth and licked it. "-you're supposed to enjoy yourself-" He paused again to dart his tongue into the shinigami's mouth and lick at his teeth. "-Just _surrender_, Asato, or this'll last longer that you want it to."

Tsuzuki's eyes clamped shut as he emitted a tiny whimper when Muraki fully took control of his mouth. He was forced to make his tongue move around as Muraki explored, slightly moving in and out to lick at every crevice. The tears finally started forming once Muraki moaned and begun to unbutton the shinigami's shirt.

_No..._

Muraki broke the kiss, lightly panting. "You still haven't re_laxed_ yet, Asato." He turned and threw said person onto the only bed that was on the room. "I _told_ you- give yourself up." Untying his tie, he came to the edge of the bed. He smirked evilly when Tsuzuki's tearful eyes widened as he scooted up toward the headboard. He stared at the man as the tie fell and he begun to work on his own shirt. "You know... I've always wondered what a shinigami's _scream_ sounds like during love making..."

Tsuzuki scowled. "You won't hear such a sound come from _me._"

The shirt fell, and Muraki seductively crawled on top of Tsuzuki. "We'll see about that." He collapsed to crush his lips once again against the brunette's. Tsuzuki had his hands behind himself to keep upright; his arms began to tremble as Muraki's kiss continued and hands begun to finish undoing his shirt.

_God, please help me..._

Tsuzuki's eyes opened as his head fell back when Muraki went to attack his neck. "Lay down," the physician commanded through his teeth.

_I don't want this..._

Tsuzuki's elbows were now holding him up since Muraki was slowly forcing him down. The crisp white button-up shirt was now successfully open to expose his formed body to his aggressor. Muraki had straddled his hips before going down to nip at the brunette's collarbone, his hands going to undo the black belt around Tsuzuki's waist. "Surrender to me..." he whispered thickly.

His arms finally gave out and he was every bit vulnerable to Muraki's attack. His eyes were open and staring down to watch the blonde's ministrations.

_Surrender..._

Sighing, he felt his muscles relax. Muraki chuckled as he licked at Tsuzuki's left nipple. "You've finally given in? You're a good man, Asato Tsuzuki." He got to his knees and slid Tsuzuki's black pants down, revealing black boxers underneath. He had to adjust himself to get the pants past the knees, but was able to get them off and throw them to the side nevertheless. Once straddling him again, he smirked as his eyes scanned Tsuzuki's body.

"I always knew your body would be exceptionally beautiful..."Muraki said above a whisper as his fingers slipped under the waistline of the underwear, "_But_..." The boxers slid down, showing Muraki all of Tsuzuki's glory. Violet eyes snapped shut so he couldn't watch the doctor's eyes widen hungrily. "This goes far _past_ all expectations..."

Tears slid sideways and fell to Tsuzuki's ears and the pillow, finally spilling from their ducts. Even though he was crying, his face remained calm and impassive, his eyes still closed. "Just take me, Muraki..."

Muraki's evil grin surfaced as he let the boxers drop to the floor. "In due time..." He dug his fingernails into Tsuzuki's tender skin near his collarbone and slowly ran them down his torso, watching the red gashes heal instantly. Tsuzuki's eyes closed tighter and his head fell to the side. Blonde bangs shifted, accidentally showing that fearsome right eye.

Tsuzuki's head tossed as Muraki scratched him again. He was ashamed of the sensations that it was somehow causing, making his blood rush to nether regions. The scratching stopped near his naval, so he opened his eyes to see what would happen next. He watched the doctor come up to his ear.

"Ready for some fun?"

His eyes snapped shut again as he gasped through bared teeth- Muraki had rubbed his own hardened cock against Tsuzuki's exposed one. Muraki laughed. "Ah, what a pleasant reaction. Now, I wonder if...?" He backed up to allow room for his hands to reach the still-growing organ. He had only run his index finger ever so lightly up the organ, so awfully teasing, making Tsuzuki's hands grab Muraki's thighs like they were magnets as he bit his lip. Only a tiny whimper had escaped.

Chuckling, Muraki leaned up and sucked the lip from Tsuzuki's teeth. "Now, now..." he said in a sing-song voice, "No holding back..." Muraki pried Tsuzuki's mouth open with his tongue before repeating the action, this time all fingertips going both up and down. Fingers dug into the physician's legs as their owner's moan ripped through the silence, his whole body trembling.

Muraki's eyes livened up immensely at the reaction. "Yes, _that's_ it..." he said lustfully. His hand encased the shaft and started pumping it slowly, earning a few muffled moans in the process. The blush across Tsuzuki's cheeks continued to darken, his moans turning into light screams. Right when he was sure he was going to come all over Muraki's stomach, the pumping stopped, leaving him gasping for air. His eyes bolted open to stare wide-eyed at the ceiling, barely noticing the hand leaving his throbbing dick and the weight getting off his legs.

_This isn't supposed to be happening- _

He looked to the foot of the bed to see Muraki smirking at him. "I thought you said I'd never hear you scream? That sounded like screaming to _me_..." He chuckled as he received a dark glare, his hands undoing his pants. "I guess I'm just that good, wouldn't you say?" More silence as snowy white jeans fell to the floor. "Your screams sound like a symphony to me, Asato..." he whispered. Underwear fell before he crawled back on top of a trembling shinigami. "I'd like to continue it."

Muraki's tongue invaded Tsuzuki's mouth once again. Both groaned as Muraki grinded his now uncovered cock against Tsuzuki's, heat already returning. Tsuzuki's back arched against the blonde as the rubbing continued, his whimpers and moans being muffled by Muraki's relentless kiss. He could tell precum was already smearing across both of their abdomens.

The physician stopped again. Tsuzuki stared up at him gasping, trying to blink the fireworks from his eyes. He noticed that Muraki was panting as well. Muraki raised himself up to his hands and knees. "It's time I show you just how much I love you."

Tsuzuki's head whipped to the side as he bit his lip. He was sure that this was it- Muraki was going to make him release the tension between his legs. He bit his lip harder as climax came closer, actually drawing blood. He barely noticed that Muraki was busy with putting a hickie on his shoulder; both hands being used on the shinigami's manhood, going as fast as they possibly could. A muffled moan escaped, then another. His eyes closed tight as he bit his lips together to attempt to silence his final scream.

Panting, his eyes opened to look at what had happened. Muraki was chuckling against his shoulder as he looked down. Hot sperm had covered Muraki's stomach, some even going into his naval. Muraki raised himself to be on his knees to inspect himself. A large smirk went to his face when he saw just how much Tsuzuki had ejaculated. His right hand came off the brunette's hip, dipping two fingers into the cum. He looked at his soiled fingers for a moment, then looked at Tsuzuki to see an expression between horror and disgust. The doctor licked his fingers clean, playing with the seed in his mouth. Tsuzuki watched as Muraki let it slowly slide down his throat.

"You taste _wonderful_, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said, his thumb wiping off more sperm, "Have a taste." He used the finger he had licked clean to pry open Tsuzuki's mouth and wipe the cum on his tongue.

Tsuzuki had a sour expression as Muraki stared down at him, having a hard time swallowing the thick cum. When he finally did, he could only swallow a single gulp of air before his mouth was invaded by a seed-tasting tongue. He squirmed weakly at the acrid kiss.

Muraki raised himself up again, this time forcing Tsuzuki to roll over onto his stomach. His hands ran down the shinigami's sides, coming to a stop at his hips and pulling his lower half upward to where he could reach it. Tsuzuki reached over and grabbed a pillow, bracing himself. The physician leaned against him and came up to his ear.

"I love you."

Tsuzuki smashed his face into the pillow to muffle his scream. Muraki groaned at the tightness, going back to working on the hickie he had started to put on the brunette's shoulder. He gave Tsuzuki no time to adjust before pulling out and thrusting himself back in.

Tears were staining the pillow against his face as Muraki continued. The pain had gone quickly enough, but now Muraki was thrusting hard enough to be touching his prostate, hitting it perfectly each time. He could feel himself growing hard, getting ready to come again. He was aware of Muraki's nipping and licking on his shoulder as he thrusted, a hand coming up and pulling the pillow away to uncover Tsuzuki's moaning. The sounds the shinigami now emitted freely made the physician speed up, both arms going around his lover's body with one hand on his chest and the other across his hips.

Muraki emitted a short moan before unlatching his mouth from Tsuzuki's skin. He sighed, his forehead pressed against the hickie, his body curling from the pleasure. A gasp escaped from both of them when he went in further than the last thrust. He sighed again, then was followed by a moan. His teeth were bared, eyes closed, when his seed flew onto Tsuzuki at the same time the brunette came onto the sheets. After staying in that position for a moment to calm their pounding hearts and breathing, he pulled out to let both of them collapse.

Tsuzuki was on his stomach, the left side of his face against the pillow so he could breathe. Muraki had landed to his right and was looking at him as he caught his breath. The shinigami found that the he couldn't open his eyes.

It was when Tsuzuki found himself being rolled over onto his side when his eyes did open in a panic. _He wants another round?!_ He relaxed when his head went onto Muraki's shoulder to use it as a pillow, arms going around him in a protective sort of way.

"Relax, Asato," Muraki said, his weak voice surprising Tsuzuki, "It's time we go to sleep. It's almost four in the morning..."

Only one thing went through Tsuzuki's head- _I've gotta get out of here...!_

He forced himself to sit up, his back cracking twice on the way up. Muraki's arm fell, landing in his lap, so he picked it up and placed it at his side. "I'm leaving," he said, swinging his body to put his feet on the floor.

"So soon?" Muraki asked, watching him gather his clothes to put them on. He received silence. "You should at least take a shower. You're a mess."

Tsuzuki pulled his pants up over his boxers. "I don't care. You got what you wanted. I'm getting out of here."

Muraki continued watching as his lover buckled his belt, then went for his shirt. "I think we should play a different game next time, same deal. Are you up for it?"

The shinigami had only buttoned his shirt halfway before putting his black trench coat on, sticking his tie into a pocket. He turned his head to glare at him. "I don't think so."

Just as he had opened the door and was about to step out, Muraki said before he could leave, "Don't think my love and desire for you will just up and disappear now, because it won't, Mr. Tsuzuki... Don't forget that."

Sore and stiff, Asato Tsuzuki walked out into the cold, early morning. Streetlamps dimly lit the completely empty streets as he slowly went down the sidewalk. He looked up, wishing to look at the stars for comfort, but found they were obstructed by dark clouds. The chilling breeze that passed by every few minutes hinted that it was going to rain soon.

He was only vaguely familiar with the area Muraki had brought him to, but he eventually found himself entering a playground. He found it haunting to see it so empty and desolate. Regardless, he spotted a bench on the other side, and was dying to give his jelly-like legs a break and was ready to collapse. Halfway to his destination, he felt a dot of something hit his hand, and then his face. Looking up to the sky again, a light drizzle had begun.

"TSUZUKI!"

Said person let himself collapse onto the bench, laying down to stare at the oncoming rain. He heard loud footsteps approaching at a quick pace, but he wasn't worried. He could tell who it was from the voice that yelled for him. He let his eyes close to let them rest.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka panted, coming to a halt from his sprint. He caught his breath before continuing. "Where the _hell_ have you been?! The whole ministry has a manhunt going on for you, thinking you were killed or something!" He watched Tsuzuki slowly open his eyes, not making a sound. "Tsuzuki?!" he asked in a panic, falling to his knees at said person's side. "You're paler than snow! What happened to you?"

Tsuzuki stared at the sky, not caring about the rain falling into his eyes. He went to sit up, but found that he couldn't budge. He took a deep breath. "You continue to surprise me, Hisoka. You sound like you were worried about me."

"Goddammit, Tsuzuki! Since the _whole __**ministry's**_ on you, and you look like you can't even _move_, of **course** I'm worried! You never told anyone where you went- you just disappeared!"

"...Sorry."

Hisoka sighed, resting his forehead on Tsuzuki's arm. "You still haven't told me where you've been. What did you get yourself into this time?"

Tsuzuki continued to blankly stare up at the dark sky. "... He finally had his way with me..." he said just above a whisper.

Hisoka looked up, and was eye-level with the exposed hickie on the older man's shoulder. "Muraki...?" he asked quietly.

Tsuzuki stared up at the sky in silence.

The teen let his head fall to his arm again. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It's my fault, anyway."

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but can you move?" he asked, wiping at one of the tear trails he finally noticed.

For the first time that night, Tsuzuki smiled. "Not an inch."

Hisoka helped him sit up. "Damn bastard... He'll pay for this, I'll make sure-"

"No," Tsuzuki said cutting him off. "Don't worry about it. If I hadn't been drunk, it would've never happened." He winced as Hisoka helped him to his feet.

Hisoka buttoned up the rest of his shirt so his chest wouldn't be exposed to the cold brought on from the winter drizzle. "Come on. You're a mess, and we need to call off that manhunt they have on you."

Tsuzuki let the teen carry some of his weight as they started toward the street. "Thanks, Hisoka..."

"For what?"

"Helping me. You've done that a lot since you became my partner..."

Hisoka smiled. "Only for you, Tsuzuki..."

**END**

Written 9-7 to 9-13-05; edited 2/23/13


End file.
